TODO CAMBIO
by MrDarkness7
Summary: Es la historia de una chica nueva en la universidad Orange Star, ella es muy disciplinada en sus estudios pero un chico le cambia la vida en muy poco tiempo.
1. TODO CAMBIO

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes le pertenecen al gran genio Akira Toriyama

Todo Cambio

Eran las 4:00 am y mi alarma empezó a sonar, ya era hora de comenzar con mi nueva rutina. Me levanté de mi cama muy feliz, ya que era mi primer día en la universidad, y no lo creía, pero a pesar de que soy una chica con bajos recursos, iba a asistir a la mejor universidad del país.

Organicé mi cuarto y salí a preparar mi desayuno, pero antes de que me diera cuenta mi madre ya se había levantado y preparaba algo delicioso, así que la saludé.

\- ¡Buenos días mami!

\- ¡Buenos días cariño! ¿Cómo amaneciste?

\- Muy bien, pero no tenías que molestarte yo puedo hacer mi desayuno.

\- Esta bien solo quiero que sea un buen desayuno para mi querida universitaria.

\- Bueno entonces me bañaré - Le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a mi cuarto a organizar mi vestuario.

Me dirigí hacia el baño y me di una ducha, después fui a mi cuarto, me vestí, cepillé mi cabello y me dispuse a desayunar, después le eché un vistazo mi reloj y eran las 4:30, así que llené mi maleta con algunos libros y me despedí de mi madre.

Me fui en busca de un transporte que llegase a la universidad Orange Star, así que llegué a la parada de autobuses. Esperé y esperé… y no había llegado el autobús, se me iba a ser tarde en mi primer día así que empecé a estresarme "¡No puede ser aquí dice que la primera ruta sale a las 4:35 no puedo equivocarme, mucho menos ahora!", pensaba mientras buscaba alguna razón por la cual no llegaba el autobús.

Media hora después llegó el autobús, "¡Mierda! Ahora voy a llegar tarde", subí rápidamente, pagué mi pasaje y tomé asiento maldiciendo entre dientes por haber llegado tan tarde el autobús. Y se supone que entraría a la universidad a las 6:00 am, ahora llegaría 30 minutos tarde por vivir tan lejos, y era injusto ya que algunas personas se levantaban más temprano y necesitaban un transporte, no sé cómo llegaban tan temprano, a menos de que tuvieran un amigo que los llevara a su destino.

Una hora y media más tarde agarré mi mochila y salí corriendo de la estación, tenía que llegar a como diera lugar, así que corrí desesperadamente sin ver a quien por dónde iba. Llegué, era hermosa, lujosa y gigante así que entré y era mucho mejor adentro, no lo podía creer ahora yo estudiaría aquí, tan solo pensarlo era fascinante.

Ya era hora de buscar mi salón de clases, ya no quería llegar más tarde de lo normal, así que le pregunté a una chica que estaba cerca

\- Disculpa ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra el aula 26?

\- Si claro, está en el segundo piso girando hacia pasillo de la derecha

\- ¡Gracias te lo agradezco! - Le dije mientras me alejaba

\- ¡Con gusto!

Subí las escaleras y tomé el pasillo de la derecha. Estaba emocionada, pero a la vez un poco apenada por haber llegado tan tarde. Encontré el salón, así que golpeé la puerta

TOC TOC TOC

\- Buenos días – Dije

\- Buenos días señorita…

\- Nozomi Tashi – Respondí algo nerviosa

\- Muy bien señorita Tashi, pase al frente y preséntese – Dijo seriamente

\- Em… buenos días me-me llamo No-Nozomi Tashi – Dije bastante nerviosa mientras sentía que el calor se me subió a la cara

\- Bien tome asiento y por favor llegue temprano la próxima clase

\- Si señora

Me senté en el primer pupitre que encontré, pero ahora me sentía más tranquila porque por fin llegué al lugar donde cumpliría mis sueños, donde hay que esforzarme para alcanzar lo que quiero, y algo que me gusta es superarme en todos los aspectos y jamás ponerme límites, porque cuando algo termina es el inicio de una nueva historia.

Gracias por leer nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)

Uryuu-San


	2. EL PRIMER DÍA

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball le pertenece al gran genio Akira Toriyama

EL PRIMER DÍA

Me sentí como un bicho raro al ver que me señalaban cada vez que hablaban de mi "¡Por lo menos disimulen!", pensaba mientras sacaba un libro de mi mochila, la verdad estaba bastante aburrida de estar sentada como una idiota viendo como los demás me criticaban.

Llegó la hora del descanso, la verdad tenía mucha hambre así que decidí comprar algo en la cafetería, pero me llevé la gran sorpresa de que todo estaba bastante caro. TODO. Lo único que pude comprar fue una barra de cereal "Vaya, con el dinero que gaste hubiera comprado un montón de comida en donde vivo".

Terminé de comer mi barra, y me dispuse a leer ya era tiempo de despejarme un poco y relajarme, después me acostumbraré a este lugar. Tiempo después termino la hora de descanso, y ya me estaba arrepintiendo de estudiar en este lugar, la gente era muy arrogante y bastante discriminativa, pero no por eso iba a salir de la mejor universidad de todo Japón. Tendría que tener paciencia, además, ¿Quién dijo que era fácil? Nadie.

Recordé que un viejo amigo me contó que recibía Bullying, por parte de sus compañeros los primeros días "Que bueno que no me ha pasado eso". Él me contaba que a los nuevos les decían "Primíparos", fueron muy ingeniosos con el nombre. Así que no tenía que perder las esperanzas ¡Tan solo es el primer día!, no tengo porque bajar el ánimo.

 **EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES**

Me senté en mi pupitre y vi que un grupo de chicas se acercaban hacia mi "Lo más probable es que salgan con alguna pregunta ridícula", me acomodé en mi silla y vi que una chica de cabello azul se sentó en la mesa del lado derecho y las demás rodeaban mi puesto, pensé lo peor, en que iban a molestarme o insultarme, de alguna u otra forma la chica de cabello azul comenzó a conversar conmigo

\- Hola, al parecer veo que eres nueva – Me dijo bastante gentil o tal vez estaba fingiendo, quien sabe.

\- Hola y si soy nueva – Dije con algo de desconfianza.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs – Respondió estirando su mano

-Emm… bueno mucho gusto me llamo Nozomi Tashi – Le respondí estrechando su mano

\- ¡Vaya que lindo nombre! – Respondió sonriendo

\- Gracias Bulma

\- Chicas no se piensan presentar?, ¡Que falta de respeto!

\- Porque será que no me sorprende esa actitud tuya Bulma – Dijo una chica de cabello rubio y corto hasta los hombros y ojos tan fríos como el hielo – Siempre eres tan gentil al principio jajaja

\- No le pongas atención Nozomi, ella siempre es muy sarcástica

\- Ya verás que solo será así cuando te pida favores – Dijo la rubia

\- Lazuli, si estas molesta conmigo porque no te presté dinero no te desquites así – Dijo Bulma algo molesta

\- Solo le digo la verdad

\- Esta bien chicas, no peleen por tonterías – Dijo una chica con un hermoso cabello negro azabache largo hasta la cintura – ¿No ven que estamos en frente de Nozomi?, que modales los suyos

\- Ay no, otra vez con sus regaños – Dijo Lazuli

\- Es que no entienden que acaban de conocer a una chica y ya están peleando en frente de ella!

\- Esta bien, no hay problema por mi yo…

\- Mira quien habla de modales ¡Milk la señorita perfecta! ¡Debería decir señorita regaños!- Dijo Bulma muy exaltada

\- ¡A mí no me grites! – Dijo Milk

\- ¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

-…-

-…-

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Reímos al unísono todas juntas

\- Oigan ¿De qué me perdí? – Dijo una chica de cabello azul oscuro

\- Lunch! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!- Dijo Bulma

\- Solo estaba en el baño, pero veo que se están divirtiendo – Dijo la chica de cabello azul oscuro

\- ¡Déjame presentarte a Nozomi Tashi! – Dijo una Bulma muy entusiasmada

\- Hola, soy Lunch – Me dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera

\- Hola y perdón por interrumpir chicas, pero ya casi empieza la clase y…

\- Tranquila nosotras también tenemos que sentarnos – Dijo Milk tratando de apurarlas

\- Ok, oye ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en la salida y hablamos un rato? – Dijo Bulma

\- Esta bien, solo espero que no me dejen mucha tarea -Dije

\- Tranquila, los primeros días casi no nos dejan tanto trabajo - Dijo Lazuli

\- Bueno supongo podré salir, pero no puedo tardarme mucho es que vivo muy lejos – Dije

\- Tranquila yo puedo llevarte- Dijo Bulma

\- Ay no! ¡Qué vergüenza contigo! Me da pena abusar de tu hospitalidad. Además, es muy muy lejos de aquí – Dije tratando de que se negara a llevarme

\- No importa, créeme que me voy a sentir mal si te vas sola – Dijo Bulma haciendo un puchero - Además, ¡llegaras más rápido si te llevo! ¿Qué dices?

\- Ay! No sé, déjame pensarlo – Dije

\- Esta bien ¡nos vemos!

\- Ok

Y quién lo diría, hace un momento pensé que esas chicas eran unas engreídas, pero resulto en algo bastante contrarío a lo que pensaba. Ahora entiendo que las apariencias engañan, y bastante. Aunque todavía desconfiaba un poco, solo un poco, porque suele pasar que salgan con una broma muy pesada, pero borré ese pensamiento tan absurdo de mi cabeza y seguí con mis estudios.

 **EN LA ENTRADA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD**

\- Hola! Creí que no ibas a venir – Dijo Bulma corriendo hacia mi

\- Yo tampoco – Dije algo sorprendida por mí misma

\- Bien entonces ¿Nos vamos? – Dijo Lazuli tratando de cortar la conversación para irnos de una vez

\- Si claro! – Dijo una Bulma entusiasmada

A eso de las 3:00 pm salimos de la universidad, dirigiéndonos hacia el parque empezando a hablar sobre nuestras vidas, lo que solíamos hacer cuando estábamos aburridas, sobre nuestras vacaciones y por último y no menos importante sobre los hombres.

\- Que te parece ese chico Krilin, últimamente los he visto platicando bastante – Dijo Bulma muy coqueta

\- ¡Ese enano y yo no tenemos nada! Ni siquiera me atrae, solo le hablo por indiferencia – Dijo la rubia algo ruborizada

\- Por indiferencia Jmm – Dijo Milk pensando en que debía decirle – Entonces porque siempre están juntos en la hora de descanso

\- Eso no te importa, y dejando el tema de lado. Dime Milk como vas con tu amor platónico – Dijo Lazuli tratando de salir de ese rollo

\- Emm… yo no tengo nada que decir – Dijo Milk simulando seriedad

\- A mí no me engañas Milk, ¡A ti te gusta Goku! – Dijo Bulma señalándola como una niña

\- ¡A mí no me gusta nadie!, y mejor me voy porque se me va a hacer tarde – Dijo Milk entre furiosa y nerviosa

\- Jajajaja porque no aceptas lo que sientes! – Dijo Lunch divertida – Es tan hermoso el amor!

\- Como sea, ¡Milk no te vayas tu sabes que es así! – Dijo Bulma casi gritando

\- Esta bien, lo que estoy haciendo es muy infantil, solo no le digan ¡POR FAVOR! – Dijo rogándonos – Si se da cuenta lo más obvio es que me rechace

\- Como sabes si no lo has intentado – Dije – Tienes que preguntarle, así ya estarás más tranquila – Le dije con una sonrisa

\- Por favor! Estamos hablando de Milk, ella es muy tímida – Dijo Bulma – Además no creo que te rechace – Dijo guiñando un ojo

\- Okey, y si cambiamos de tema – Dijo Milk con nerviosismo

\- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial? – Dijo Lunch

\- Si claro que buena idea, solo que no tenemos dinero o por lo menos yo – Dijo Lazuli con sarcasmo

\- Bueno eso es cierto yo no tengo dinero y además tengo que irme – Dije algo apurada

\- Yo tampoco tengo dinero – Dijo Bulma – Pero podemos dejar esta salida para otro día ¿Están de acuerdo chicas?

\- Creo que si – dijo Milk

\- Por mí no hay problema - Dijo Lazuli

\- Por mí no pasa nada – Dijo Lunch

\- Depende – Dije

\- ¿Luego pasa algo? – Dijo Bulma algo preocupada

\- No, no pasa nada solo tengo que trabajar el fin de semana y no creo que pueda salir con ustedes – Dije algo apenada porque todas iban a ir menos yo

\- No pasa nada solo dinos cuando puedes y nosotras te confirmaremos está bien? – Dijo Bulma con tranquilidad

\- Ok, nos vemos mañana ¡Hasta luego! – Dije

\- Adiós – Respondieron al unísono

\- ¡ESPERA NOZOMI! – Dijo Bulma gritando

Pero ya era demasiado tarde así que me alejé corriendo lo más pronto posible, no quería llegar más tarde a mi casa y menos si empezaba el maldito tráfico "Eso si me molesta". Vi el primer autobús que se asomó, toda la gente estaba muy desesperada por entrar, así que traté de escabullirme entre la multitud, pero no tuve éxito. Con solo ver esta acción parecía que un tsunami me arrasaba por completo, dejando así que el autobús se marchara y tuviera que esperar como idiota el siguiente autobús "Estúpido transporte de mierda, ojalá no tuviera que venir en esta porquería, pero la vida es así"

Una hora y media después llegué a mi casa, lo único que pensé es que tuve un día pesado (En cuanto al transporte) y que conocí unas chicas muy geniales que me dieron su confianza en tan poco tiempo que hasta yo también les tenía un poco de confianza. Me acosté un rato para repasar sobre lo que hice hoy, pero a pesar de todo fue un buen día y estaba agradecida porque en este lugar iba a realizar mis sueños que antes creía inalcanzables.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Uryuu-san


	3. LA PRIMERA SEMANA

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes le pertenecen al gran Akira Toriyama, yo solo pongo mi imaginación

LA PRIMERA SEMANA

Los siguientes días fueron muy arduos, además de que toda la semana llegué tarde tuve algunos inconvenientes con algunas "Compañeras", solo porque era nueva les robaba la atención de los demás "Como si a mí eso me importara", y por supuesto habían bastantes trabajos los cuales no eran tan fáciles, solo tenía que ignorar mi vida y hacer mis tareas "Bueno, ya me di cuenta de que no es fácil". Pero nada es tan difícil cuando tienes amigas que te ayudan en las buenas y en las malas "Y eso que nos conocemos tan solo hace cuatro días"

Así que me levanté con un poco de ánimo en el día más esperado por todas las personas que habitan en esta tierra, el viernes. Llegué tarde como siempre, media hora para ser más exactos, así que comencé a ingeniarme algo para no llegar tarde, pero cada idea que se me ocurría la desechaba. No tenía cabeza para pensar en ese momento solo quería que llegara el fin de semana y descansar de una vez por todas. Entré al salón y me senté en la parte de atrás, no quería escuchar un regaño más de esa maldita profesora, me tenía hasta el cuello con sus regaños, ni siquiera con explicaciones me entendería. Estaba estresada, no quería ver a nadie y eso que apenas estábamos empezando, así que borré mi cara de malgenio y comencé a tomar apuntes de la clase.

\- ¿Qué tienes Nozomi? – Dijo Milk susurrando

\- Nada, solo estoy algo estresada – Dije con cara de cansancio

\- Tranquila, solo será por unos días, solo tienes que seguir el ritmo de la rutina – Dijo con una sonrisa

\- Gracias

\- Las señoritas de atrás, podrían compartir sus conversaciones, se oyen interesantes – Dijo la profesora con sarcasmo – Y por supuesto, la señorita Nozomi llega tarde y se pone a conversar que belleza

Sentí que mi cara se tornaba de un color rojo, mis manos sudaban y lo peor de todo es que todos, absolutamente todos voltearon a verme y me puse aún más roja. Milk no hizo más que quedarse en silencio mientras me miraba. Ese momento se hizo eterno, hasta que por fin continuaron con la clase. "Maldita profesora hija de su… ash! ¡Me tiene cansada!". Sin más transcurrió la clase común y corriente, pero no para mí eso fue bastante vergonzoso, yo era una alumna que casi no recibía llamados de atención, además era muy raro cuando pasaba, así que empecé a odiar a esa mujer tan detestable.

 **EN DESCANSO**

\- Jajajaja oye Nozomi que tal tu primer regaño – Dijo Lazuli con gracia

\- Oye, no estoy para chistes hoy, pero si quieres saberlo ¡ODIO, a esa maldita profesora! – Dije con estrés

\- Bienvenida a mi mundo, ya tendrás que acostumbrarte – Dijo Lazuli muy relajada

\- Y hoy tengo el mejor remedio para calmar tu estrés – Dijo una Bulma muy emocionada – Hoy haré una fiesta en mi casa! Que les parece

\- Emm… yo no puedo ir tengo que hacer los trabajos y…

\- Relájate, por fin es viernes y puedes hacerlos el fin de semana – Dijo Bulma con una razón muy obvia

\- Oye recuerda que yo tengo que trabajar, además de hacer los trabajos, tengo que hacer los quehaceres de la casa, ¿Entiendes? – Dije algo molesta

\- Esta bien, pero no tienes que ponerte así – Dijo Bulma – Además, solo hice la fiesta como una bienvenida a la universidad y van a estar todos ¿Qué dices?

\- No sé, que dices Milk – Dije

\- No lo sé, creo que será divertido – Dijo Milk

\- ¿? Óyeme, te pasa algo – Dijo Lazuli – Nunca has ido a una fiesta con nosotras y siempre sacas algún pretexto para no ir

\- Es que esta semana he estado algo aburrida y quiero divertirme – Dijo Milk con una sonrisa no muy convencedora.

Quedamos boquiabiertas ante tal situación no lo podíamos creer, hasta que…

\- Jajajajaja yo creo que Milk tiene un gran pretexto para ir ¿no? – Dijo Lunch – Y ese pretexto se llama… ammm GOKU! – Dijo Lunch mientras se reía

\- ¡MALDITA SEA UNO NO SE PUEDE DIVERTIR TRANQUILAMENTE! ¡¿SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE DECIR UNA TONTERÍA?! – Dijo Milk con las mejillas rojas, no sé si era porque tenía rabia o estaba apenada por la confesión de Lunch

\- Valla, valla. ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que te gusta ese inútil? – Dijo Lazuli

\- ¡NO ES UN INÚTIL! – Suspiró – Solo que no me gusta que hagan este tipo de confesiones – Dijo Milk algo apenada

\- Entonces ¿Vas a ir Nozomi? – Dijo Bulma con algo de esperanza en su rostro

\- Creo que sí, no lo sé no tengo nada seguro – Dije

\- Ay! Eso es mejor que un no – Dijo Bulma abrazándome – Entonces nos vemos en la salida, si es que vienes ¿no?

\- Jejeje si – Dije con una risita nerviosa

\- Bulma, hablando de fiestas y toda la cosa, ¿Quiénes van a ir? – Preguntó Lazuli

\- Bueno, no te voy a nombrar a todos, pero te diré los que asistirán de la universidad – Dijo Bulma haciendo una pose para recordar – Vendrá tu hermano Lapis, Ten Shin Han, mi querido Yamcha, Goku, Raditz, Nappa y Krilin.

\- ¡¿KRILIN?! Ese idiota no pude ir – Dijo Lazuli sobresaltada

\- Y ¿Por qué no? – Dijo Bulma con coquetería

\- Porque… emm – Se le agotaban las ideas a Lazuli – No tengo porque darte explicaciones – Dijo más calmada

\- JA-JA-JA ¡Solo tienes que decir que te gusta! No te sientas mal, al principio nunca lo aceptamos, pero después se confiesan y…– No pudo terminar porque Lazuli le había tapado la boca con su mano.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, NO DIGAS IDIOTECES! – Dijo muy molesta

\- Awawawawa – Dijo Bulma

\- ¡¿Qué?! – La soltó

\- ¡Que tienes que aceptar las cosas, así mismo como cuando molestas a Milk! – Dijo Bulma muy molesta

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías, yo no siento nada por nadie y punto! – Al decir esto se marchó muy molesta

\- Solo es una altanera – Diciendo esto se fue

-…-

-…-

-…-

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo entre nosotras, hasta que terminó el descanso y nos dirigimos a los salones. Eso fue muy muy, pero muy infantil, como es que peleaban por tonterías como esas, eso era lo único que me molestaba, no sé cómo llegaron a la universidad "¡Ah! Cierto, sus padres tienen mucho dinero". Mientras pensaba en eso entré al salón y noté algo nuevo, o no mejor dicho a alguien nuevo, estaba sentado en mi pupitre "¡Ni siquiera se percató de que estaba ocupado!". Era un muchacho con un cabello como de flama, tenía unos ojos negros muy… profundos, se notaba que trabajaba bien su cuerpo, pero además de eso tenía una mirada tan fría. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro no muy apretado con una chaqueta negra de cuero y una camisa blanca debajo. Me acerqué hacia él con poco de… no sé ¿Miedo?, traté de calmarme y hablé con el

\- Disculpa, creo que te sentaste en mi lugar – Traté de sonar lo más calmada que pude

\- No sé de qué hablas – Dijo sin mirarme – Y mejor quítate, me estas estorbando

\- ¿? ¿Perdón? Pero yo estaba aquí primero – Dije empezando a levantar un poco la voz

\- ¿Segura? Yo no te he visto antes – Dijo levantando su cabeza – Así que lárgate, este es mi lugar

\- ¡No me voy a ir hasta que usted se quite de MI lugar! ¿Entendido? – Dije con algo de molestia

Se levantó del pupitre bruscamente se puso en frente de mí, mientras cruzaba los brazos me decía

\- ¡Mira estúpida, no me voy a ir solo porque lo dices! – Mientras me decía esto se acercaba – Por lo que veo eres nueva – Sonreía maliciosamente – Tendré que explicarte las reglas. Cuando yo estoy aquí tendrás que tratarme como tal ¿Entendiste mujer?

\- ¡¿Por qué tendría que tratar bien a un engreído como usted?! – Dije con rabia, "Este muchacho me estaba sacando de las casillas"

\- ¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones! – Se acercó – Y será mejor que te largues – Me susurró al ver que ya llegaban más personas al salón

\- ¡Por lo menos dame mi mochila! – Dije algo decepcionada por no lograr algo

\- ¿Te refieres a esa bolsa con libros? – Dijo empezando a burlarse

\- Emmm… si - Dije algo insegura

\- JAJAJAJA esa cosa que llamas "Mochila" está en la basura – Dijo soltando una carcajada.

"MALDITO HIJO DE… ARG! ME LAS VA A PAGAR", lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue lanzarle una mirada de odio, debería estar agradecido de que llegaron los demás, sino le hubiera dicho hasta de que se iba a morir. En eso tomé mi mochila de la basura, los demás solo se rieron "¡¿Qué carajos me pasaba hoy?!", me senté en otro pupitre, ya que ese imbécil me quitó el puesto.

\- Hola ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Lunch

\- Jmm… mejor dicho que no me pasa – Se quedó mirándome esperando algo – Mejor te cuento más tarde

\- Esta bien, espero que no sea grave – Sonrió

Mientras tanto las clases continuaban normalmente, de vez en cuando miraba al imbécil que me quitó el puesto, tan solo hacer eso me hervía la sangre. Algo que me molesta es sentirme impotente ante algo o mejor dicho alguien, pero lo mejor es no malgastar mi tiempo en ese tipo de estupideces y seguir con mis estudios.

Gracias por leer nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)

Uryuu-san


End file.
